


Сделка

by Alviry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alviry/pseuds/Alviry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: VIII-18. Кроули/Кастиэль. Кроули помогает Касу избавиться от левиафанов в обмен не сделку - Кас станет демоном. ПОВ Кроули, который просто без ума от порочности и преданности падшего ангела.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сделка

\- Как ощущения, ангел? – каждое слово было щедро сдобрено порцией яда, которого хватило бы на всех змей мира. Новоявленный же Господь не обратил свой ясный взор на Кроули, нагло развалившегося в кресле, и продолжил упорно идти вперед, пытаясь уйти из этой пыльной комнаты, из этого дома, находившегося на отшибе, из этого убогого и мелкого городишки – и все для того, чтобы оказаться подальше от демона, а желательно на другом конце света. Кроули подпер ладонью подбородок, с невероятным интересом наблюдая за трагикомичной сценой: еще недавно задиравший нос и наполненный праведным гневом вкупе с высокомерностью, Кастиэль шел столь медленно, казалось, что он отмерял на каждый шаг маленькую вечность. Или шел под водой. Кроули смутно представлял, что могло сейчас твориться внутри ангела, сейчас шатавшегося так, словно бы он напился вдрызг. Взрыв сверхновой? Нет, не подходит. Взрыв атомной бомбы? Извержение вулкана?  
Увлекательную игру Кроули под названием «Сравни неудачника-ангела с каким-нибудь явлением природы или оружием массового поражения» прервал сам Кастиэль, у которого подкосились колени, и он мешком рухнул на грязный пол. Кроули громко вздохнул, встал с кресла и присел рядом с ним – у этого недоумка осталось минут пять, если не меньше.  
\- Ты хуже Голода и Маммона вместе взятых, дорогой мой, - ласково и доверительно сообщил Кроули на ухо Кастиэлю. – Такую гордыню и обжорство следует занести в библию – подобное событие просто должны запечатлеть в веках.  
Кастиэль, явно пропустив мимо ушей слова демона, судорожно полз на четвереньках, словно какое-то раненое животное, стиснув зубы и стараясь не проронить ни звука.  
\- Не упрямься, - с ленцой протянул Кроули. – Всего-то дел, заключить новую сделку, прекратить свои мучения, и заодно частично реабилитироваться в глазах Винчестеров – хотя они все равно не простят тебе эту выходку.  
Последние слова попали в яблочко - Кастиэль вздрогнул, тут же прокусил нижнюю губу до крови, еще сильнее задрожав всем телом, и повалился набок как брошенная на пол сломанная кукла. Ах, одно упоминание об идиотах-охотниках, и почти всесильный ангел превращался в размазню. Крылатая мамочка-наседка.  
\- Тебе осталось меньше трех минут, ангел. Если не поторопишься, лопнешь как шарик переполненный гелием, - и ведь Кроули даже немного расстроится, если Кастиэль сейчас умрет. Ему почти начал нравиться этот пернатый «шарик» - а учитывая его последние выходки с массовым убийством ангелов и людишек, то симпатия и восхищение были готовы взмыть до небес.  
\- Давай же, соглашайся. Неужели я зря тебя искал по всему миру? И неужто тебе нравится такая бесславная участь? Сдохнуть здесь, в этом богом забытом месте, пусть и унеся пару тысяч жизней вместе с собой в преисподнюю, или же принять достойную смерть на поле боя, как и полагается небесному воину?  
Кроули буквально кожей чувствовал остатки гордыни, что еще почти потухшими углями теплились в душе Кастиэля – а с его словами полыхнуло пламя, что принялось пожирать изнутри ангела. Высокомерный, жадный, мстительный ангел – что может быть прекраснее?  
Кроули приподнял подбородок Кастиэля, одарил сочувственным взором изуродованное язвами лицо и широко улыбнулся.  
\- Люди такие мелочные, не правда ли? Они слабы и эгоистичны, живут меньше века, не видят дальше своего носа – а все равно хотят нравоучать других. Даже если это ангелы, - яд исчез из голоса, обратившись в сладчайший мед. – Ради них пытаться изменить мир глупо и бессмысленно. А умирать ради них бессмысленнее вдвойне.  
Губы Кастиэля беззвучно шевельнулись: «Почему ты хочешь мне помочь?». Ухмылка Кроули стала шире.  
\- Потому что я не человек. Видишь, я уже простил твое предательство не то, что твои милые охотники, - наглая ложь обожгла язык: Кроули по-прежнему жаждал прикончить его, но желание стало мелким и незначительным – он придумал, как отомстить более изощренно, даже не прибегая к насилию. И эта месть с каждой секундой казалась все слаще.  
Кастиэль забился в конвульсиях и Кроули приложил все силы, чтобы удержать его на месте. Затравленный взгляд синих глаз был полон мук, пока левиафаны рвали на части тело, пытаясь прорваться – эссенция мглы сочилась из всех язв на теле, вскоре обещая потопить под собою дом, город и весь мир.  
\- Всего лишь скажи «да», ангел, и все закончится. Словно и не было ничего! – Кроули криво улыбнулся и добавил. – _И никто больше не умрет_.  
В синих глазах отразилась еще большая боль от горьких воспоминаний о содеянном, жгущих словно кислотой. «Да», - потрескавшиеся губы в этот раз даже не шевельнулись, но ответ прозвучал колокольным набатом, оглушая и оставляя после себя звон в ушах. Кроули не нужно было повторять дважды – он в сию же секунду склонился к лицу Кастиэля. Притянув ангела за воротник извечного бежевого плаща, он слизнул алую кровь с его губ, наслаждаясь вкусом, и неторопливо и глубоко поцеловал, скрепляя договор. Боль стихала, точно младенец, убаюканный колыбельной, и Кастиэль удивленно вздохнул – в первый раз, когда они скрепляли договор, поцелуй был почти невинным и целомудренным.  
Время застыло, завязло подобно мошке попавшейся в плен янтаря и тут же разбилось на мириады осколков, заставляя исчезнуть с пола и черную слизь, и самого Кастиэля. Но лишь для того, чтобы вернуть его целым и невредимым спустя секунду.  
\- Что ты со мной сотворил? – глухой голос, лишенный каких-либо эмоций, эхом отозвался в обветшалом доме. Ненависть и злоба еще дремали в новом Кастиэле. Но они вскоре проснутся, пустят корни, и гнев ангела станет сильнее и разрушительней. А пока он стоял посередине комнаты, и взгляд его синих, словно небо, глаз был прикован к демону, приближающегося к нему. Кроули остановился напротив Кастиэля, склонившего голову набок, поднял руку и ласково погладил его по щеке. Прекрасные синие глаза тут же залила непроглядная тьма.  
\- Я сделал тебя _идеальным_. Как, насчет того, чтобы заглянуть на огонек к Винчестерам?


End file.
